


Adventures Formed in Ink

by LadyCookieCupcake



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Cross-Posted on other accounts, Gen, Multi, One-Shots, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sammy just loves Bendy, Tired Bendy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 19:59:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCookieCupcake/pseuds/LadyCookieCupcake
Summary: One-shots based on dialogue posts and prompts I've found, involving the characters of BATIM.





	Adventures Formed in Ink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing(s)/Character(s)** : Ink Bendy, Sammy Lawrence, others (vaguely mentioned).  
>  **Warning & Spoilers**: None.  
>  **Summary** : Sammy wants to show his Lord how much he loves. Bendy just wants peace and quiet.  
>  **Author's Note** : Based on this dialogue post I found on Tumblr: post/180067887249/sammy-ill-do-anything-for-you-lord-bendy Characters are probably OOC, sorry about that. Self-beta'd.  
> 

 Bendy turned the corner– and instantly backpedalled around the corner.

  "My lord!" Sammy called, catching himself before he could disappear from view with a hand braced on the wall. He used it to push himself back around the corner and race down the corridor. It took only a minute for the inky, human-sized figure to stand in front of the eight-foot-tall Ink Demon.

 The beaming grin was evident even  _with_  the Bendy mask obscuring his face.

  The urge to sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose was strong but  _Bendy_ was stronger. He did not give in to his urge, as much as he did not give in to his urge to throttle the man before him. It would not do to destroy his followers, no matter how annoying they were.

 And they were all  _very_  annoying.

  Surely, though, he could justify a simple glare. He was just trying to go for a simple stroll through the corridors, after all. Was that so much to ask for? Just to be left alone for five  _heckin_ ' minutes! Just peace and quiet, freedom from all those that either ran from him or ran at him (though that was usually only Henry; he'd gotten bolder - or stupider - these few days and Bendy only supposed old age was hitting him hard).

 Apparently, it  _was_.

  "My lord, how gracious I am to come across your presence," Sammy said flatteringly, and Bendy would've drop-kicked him to the next Tuesday at the sickeningly-sweet tone he was using if he had the energy. As it was, Bendy just breathed quietly through the smallest gap in his teeth he would allow in his impossibly-wide grin and turned away.

  Sammy stuttered behind him, obviously confused as to why his 'lord' was walking away from him. Surely, he should be used to it by now. It's not as if it was a unique occurrence; Sammy often came sucking up to him and Bendy often walked off.

 He never has the time or strength to deal with Sammy and his quite-overbearing behaviour.

  "M-My lord, where are you going?" Sammy asked, his voice almost pitiful, and Bendy froze. The heat he could feel on his back alerted him to how close the smaller inky being was to almost bumping into him; his stuttered, panic-lined breathing only proved that more.

  There was worry almost immediately evident in his tone, and when Bendy spared a quick glance over his shoulder to him, it was there in his eyes too. Bendy would've grinned wider if he thought it'd make a difference. Though he must have given something off, for Sammy shivered and his eyes shot down to the ground, his Adam's apple rippled as he gulped.

 He so loved the panic he could bring in Sammy; or well, in everyone.

  Still, he hadn't been lying when he said earlier all he wanted was peace and quiet, and so, with a soft, silent sigh, he simply said "away from you," and left it at that.

  Sammy followed. Of course, he did. He clearly had no self-preservation.

  "My lord, please! I will do anything-!" The smaller male exclaimed, only to squeak when Bendy froze once again. He didn't say or do a thing for eternity-like moments- and then, he snapped around to face him, his uneven hooves thumping lightly on the floor when he stopped. He peered down at him and though his eyes were covered, Sammy could feel the piercing gaze right on him. It took Sammy everything he had not to shiver at the staring.

  Bendy leaned down and even then, he was a few many feet taller than him. Sammy couldn't help it; the close proximity and looming figure weren't doing any good on his nerves, and neither was the fact that Bendy was just  _staring_.

  "Anything?" The Ink Demon finally queried, his tone almost innocently-curious and Sammy nodded eagerly, not wanting to do or say anything to anger him. He would do anything for his lord, anything that would please him.

 "Anything for you, Lord Bendy!"

  The grin on Bendy's face seemed to grow then and his eyes narrowed, giving off a look worthy of a proper villain. He leaned further in, his face mere inches from Sammy's. Sammy could just barely resist the urge to back away. As it was, he had to bend back a little to avoid being so close to the other's ink-covered face, least of all they'd be kissing.

  "Then perish!" He growled, his grin now gone, and with that pushed Sammy away, his impossibly-large hands covering every inch of Sammy's chest. The smaller male stumbled back, losing balance and hitting the ground. He laid there, dazed at the strength that had just been shown.

  The pounding footsteps of the Ink Demon faded away a second later but Sammy stayed on the ground, still staring up with a dazed glaze over his eyes.

 And then-

 A smile appeared beneath the mask and Sammy said, "My lord Bendy just touched me."

  He shivered as he covered his arms over his chest, hugging himself. He squirmed a little in happiness as his eyes slipped closed, imagining those hands of his.


End file.
